A Simple Twist of Fate
by Selene Silverbell
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon/Ranma 1/2 crossover. Read and ye shall see the new and interesting love matches made here as well as old farmilliar ones. Tends to get racier and racier as it goes along... Enjoy! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

A Simple Twist of Fate   


By: Selene SilverBell   


Chapter 1   


"Hi Lita!...Over here!" her friends called to her when she entered the classroom and pointed to the empty desk in front of Mina Aino her best friend. "I had trouble finding the class." Lita whispered to Serena Tsukino who sits across the aisle is one of her other best friends. Serena is also Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts. Lita's other friends are also Sailor Scouts including herself, Sailor Jupiter. Rei Hino is Sailor Mars, Mina Aino is Sailor Venus, and Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury. 

"Lita Kino, please come here dear." their teacher Miss. Hinako wanted some information from her. Lita struggled to get out of the desk, finding it too small for her. Lita is a very tall girl, (the best kind there are) 6'0" last time they checked. 

"Ah,...I'm stuck Miss., the desk's too small" stuttered the blushing Lita. 

"Here, let me help you." said the handsome guy on her right and with that he kicked the desk and it cracked in two sending Lita plummeting to the floor. 

"Thanks...I think?!" she said as she walked to the front. 

"Lita what size do you wear?" asked Miss. Hinako 

"What?! Excuse me Miss.?" 

"For the school uniform honey...." 

"Oh...I have to wear this one because those don't fit." she explained pointing to Rei's uniform. 

"I see,...well that's all for now. You may sit down at that table behind Ryouga." Ryouga waves to help Lita find her seat. 

"Hi, my name's Ryouga. What's yours?" 

"Lita Kino,... nice to meet you." 'Wow, what a hunkster!' she thought to herself and began to scan the rest of the guys in the class. 

'Hmm... I think I'm going to like it here.' she thought as she noticed the guy who had helped her before. 'I've got to talk to him later.' 

Ami was consulting her laptop when she was greeted by a girl named Alex Ten'ou. 

"Hi! Your new here too? Wow there's been almost ten in one week including me. My name's Alex Ten'ou... yours?" 

"Ami Mizuno... who's all new?" 

"Well, you, your friends Serena, Mina, Lita, Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome, and Ryouga Hibiki." 

"Can you introduce them to me please?" Ami was anxious to assess their IQ's when secretly she knew she had the highest. Ami is a genius and loves to study. 

"Sure I can! Hey Akane... Ami would like to meet you." 

"Girls... be quiet please" Miss. Hinako yelled at them. 

"Yes, Miss..." replied the saddened Alex. 

Serena was off in la la land when she moaned out loud. "Oh, Darien... mmmm." 

"Serena,... Serena, earth to Serena!" Rei whispered to her. "Miss. Hinako's looking at you!" 

"Huh... w-what?" 

"Hhhh... your hopeless." muttered Rei. 

"Miss. Hinako? May I go to the bathroom please?" asked Lita squirming in her seat. 

"Yes you may...will someone show her where it is?" 

"I will!" Ranma stood up and looked at Lita. 

"Or I will..." said Ryouga. 

"Uh...I think in the circumstances Ranma can show her the way. Okay Ryouga?" Lita and Ranma left the classroom in a hurry. 

"Thought I'd never get out of there!" said Lita with a sigh. 

"You don't like it either? Sorry about the desk, you didn't hurt yourself did you?" 

"No, I'm fine. Being this tall you get used to falling... hard." Lita burst out laughing and Ranma joined her. 

"So Lita, where do you live?" asked Ranma as they turned the corner totally passing the bathroom. 

"Uh... wasn't that the bathroom?" stuttered Lita pointing to the ladies. 

"Oops, sorry about that. I was so busy thinking about you that I was oblivious to anything else." 

"Oh... that's okay..." Lita replied blushing. 

"Wait for me, please Ranma?" Ranma nods his head. Once Lita was in the bathroom Ranma said to himself, 

"Ah wow! She's exactly what I want: good looking, kind, funny and man is she strong! I'll have to break the family's engagement to the lesbian Akane, maybe they'll believe me if she get's a girl this year...maybe that new girl Alex..." 

"Okay, let's go." said Lita wiping her hands on her skirt. 

"Uh... at lunch will you eat with me? I'm a good cook and I always bring enough for two." Lita looked hopeful. 

"Sure, but what about your friends?" 

"We'll all sit together... oh and bring Ryouga too okay?" as they walked into class the bell rang. "Brrrrinng!!" 

"One more class before lunch. I can't wait!" Lita and Ranma said in unison and they burst out laughing. 

Late for class as usual, Serena ran through the halls on her way to home-ec. class. She turned the corner and ran smack into Akane and Alex. 

"Oh, sorry!! I didn't see you. Are you guys eating lunch with us?" 

"Yeah of course, you'd better get to class Serena, you don't want to be late do you?" said Alex but Serena was already in her class. Brrrinng!" 

"Few! Just made it!" mumbled Serena with a sigh. 

"Hi Meatball-head!" called Darien from the front of the class. 

"Hey, why are you teaching us?"a surprised Serena shouted to her boyfriend. 

"The teacher's sick and she lives on my street so she asked me to take over for her. Sit with Lita at the back if you don't mind?" 

"Humpf! Well I never!" Serena mumbled and grumbled as she went to her seat next to the cooking wiz Lita. 

"Great, Lita's in my class, not that I don't like her but she's too good!" mumbled Serena as she sat down. 

"What was that?" asked Lita 

"Oh nothing,... who was that guy you were talking to before? He was really cute!" 

"Serena! Be quiet PLEASE!!!" shouted Darien. 

"Lita-chan, earth to Lita you going to answer me? Who was he?!" Serena was dying to know who this guy was who had her friend so dazed. 

"He's amazing,...." sighed Lita with a clever smile lingering on her lips. 

Darien continued to blabber on about the fundamentals of cooking and Lita answered all questions he had but Serena was to busy wondering if her friend had been put under a spell, as Lita was SO calm, COOL, and serene it HAD to be spell she thought. Class was over, Lunch, Serena's fave class was next. They ran out and sped by Darien but Serena managed to plant a kiss on his cheek as they left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
geovisit(); 


	2. A Simple Twist of Fate Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - lunch period   


By Selene SilverBell   


" Over here looks good what do you think guys?" asked Rei pointing to the shade of a Cherry Blossom tree. 

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! It's the Karate Maniacs!! Master Kuno, come help us!" 

" I'LL defend you! Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!! Oh who is this goddess who stands beside you! Oh Pig Tailed girl forgive me!" cried Kuno looking to the sky. Kuno ran at Lita with arms outstretched. As soon as he got close enough, Lita kicked him in the head and sent him flying across the soccer field. 

" Who was THAT?!"cried Lita and her friends at the same time. 

" It's a long story, trust me." said Ranma with a roll of the eyes and a quick glance at Akane. With that glance Mina looked at Lita with a raised eyebrow, as if to say " Seems as though they know each other well don'tcha think?". 

" Boy reputations travel fast around here!! Ranma why are you known as a Karate Maniac?" asked Lita. 

" Well before lunch is over you'll see." Just then Ryouga and Miss.Hinako jumped over the basketball court fence. 

"Ranma-kun I need you guys. Miss. Hinako's transformed again!!" yelled Ryouga. With that Ranma grabbed Lita's hand and pulled her away while saying, 

" All of you who like fights, come watch us!" All of Lita's friends ran to see the event. 

" Akane, do you know what's going on?" asked a slightly worried Serena, running to the scene. 

" Yes, unfortunately, I do. I'LL tell you later cause it's not important right now. Let's just get a good seat, oh and make sure we all keep away from Miss. Hinako, she's dangerous." The group of friends gathered in the grass beside the basketball court. 

" What is Lita doing out there? Will she be okay?" asked Rei with a concerned look. 

" Lita?! She'll be fine you know her. She could whip all our butts in no time!" cried Serena and with that everyone agreed but Akane. Mina also found this strange and she thought to herself "I have to tell Lita about this she should know.". 

Just then Miss. H. yells, " Happo Yen fifty cent piece!!" and a circular lazer beam heads right toward Lita taking her by surprise. Just before it would have hit her, Ranma jumps and picks her up and lands out of the way still holding the blushing, slightly faint Lita in his arms he says to her, " Are you okay my love? To make her go back to normal you must press on three pressure points located around her breast so you have to do it for us. Can you manage?" 

" How strong is she? Can I take her?" asked Lita quickly recovering as Ryouga fought on. 

" I don't know you can try and I'M here if you absolutely can't okay?" 

" WAIT! I have an idea. Put me down and I'LL show you what I can do." flashing Ranma a smile she stands up and walks to the middle of the court. 

" Jupiter Power,... Make UP!!" Lita stuns everyone around with her dazzling transformation. 

" Now I can take her." Sailor Jupiter says as she walks towards her opponent. 

" Jupiter.....Blazing.....Blindness!!!!" she fires a mist at Miss. H. which makes it impossible for her to see. Lita then walks up to her and pushes the pressure points causing her to return to normal. Lita then walks away and notices everyone staring at her and she smiles slyly. 

" Jupiter Power,....Reverse!!" shouts Sailor Jupiter who returns to being Lita. 

" Wow that was great! You've got a lot of explaining to do." said Ranma as the crowd cheers and Lita takes a humble bow. 

Ryouga, Lita and Ranma (holding hands yet concealed) walked back to have lunch. 

" Well Lita I didn't know you had such a talent. Who would of guessed?" said the extremely bitter Akane. 

" Uh thanks." replied Lita picking up on the jealousy displayed by Akane. 

" Well let's eat now okay guys??" Serena was really hungry as usual. 

Lita picked a spot beside Mina and Ranma sat beside her, very close, and Ryouga sat beside Mina. 

After they were done eating, Ranma and Lita went for a walk with Serena and Darien. When they reached a nice tree Darien wanted to stop so Lita and Ranma were alone. They kept walking until they went to the back of the school where not many people go and Ranma knew that. Lita leaned against the wall and Ranma put his arms pushing against the wall closing Lita in. He stepped closer and put one hand on the side of her face and ran it through her hair. With a quick movement he took out her ponytail and her hair fell down her shoulders and over her face. Ranma brushes it away and leans in closer and places his other hand on her hip. Lita sensed his intentions and closed her eyes and then Ranma kissed her, a sweet, passionate, tender, loving kiss which they felt lasted for eternity. Lita let out a soft moan and Ranma kissed her again. Lita felt like she was in heaven and couldn't believe such a gorgeous guy was doing this to her. They pulled apart and hugged, and then walked towards their friends. 

" Lita, I think I'M in love. It all happened so fast I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss you. Did you mind?" 

" No not at all, are you crazy? It was wonderful, and I think I'M in love too but with whom?" said Lita with a giggle. 

As they approached the group everyone was looking at them funny. 

" What's the matter with you guys?" asked a suspicious Lita. 

" Lita, your hair!? You never wear it down." gasped Rei. 

" I also never had Ranma before. Stay here Ranma I'LL be back in a minute." Lita grabbed Mina and they went to the bathroom leaving Ami, Serena and Rei in total shock. 

Meanwhile in the Bathroom, 

" Oh it was great Mina! He's so strong yet he was so gentle and caring I thought I was in heaven. I know he's the one for me and I'M dead certain this time." cried Lita. Mina was ecstatic for her friend, " Lita that's wonderful!! I'M so glad he makes you happy but I need to talk to you about something after school okay?" 

" Fine but not too long because I want to walk with Ranma to my apartment." 

Outside with the gang, 

" Ranma what did you do to her? The only time she ever takes her hair down is in the shower!" asked Rei 

" Ranma how did it go? You devil, can't you contain yourself!" said Ryouga. 

" Look everyone it was nothing okay I just took down her hair and kissed her okay so leave it will you!" Ranma was getting mad but when he said that Akane took off crying. 

" Oops. Way to go Ranma put your feet in it again. Wait Akane, I have to explain to you!" called Ranma realizing his mistake and runs after her. 

" Akane you don't understand! Listen to me, please." pleaded Ranma and he grabbed her hand. 

" Let go of me! I understand perfectly!" cried the sobbing girl as she ripped her hand away from Ranma. The group was watching all this from a distance so they could not hear what was being said except for Akane's shrieks. 

" Akane, I loved you for so long but you never returned my love. I kept on trying for our families' sake but we have to realize that it's too late now. We have to break the engagement. Please Akane, Lita is the one I love and I want to marry. I loved you before and you didn't love me then, why do you love me now?" 

" I have always loved you Ranma Saotome! I never admitted it because I have always hated men, and I couldn't believe my feelings for you. That's why I'M upset and jealous! Damn it Ranma couldn't you tell!!" shrieked Akane. The group heard the last sentence from Akane and Serena and Alex came rushing over. 

" Are you okay Akane?" asked Alex knowing full well she wasn't. Akane burst into tears and flung herself onto Alex and sobbed into her shoulder. Alex made a motion that she will take care of her so Serena and Ranma walked away.   


Serena and Ranma walked in front of the group as they went in to get their books from their lockers where they met up with Mina and Lita. 

" Lita-chan, whatever you do stay away from Akane and Ranma for a while. Or at least Akane." Ryouga told her about their fight and he thought it was about her but he knew exactly what it was about. 

" Oh, okay well can I talk to Ranma about it?" Lita whispered back to Ryouga. Ryouga nodded and Lita approached Ranma but as she came near he looked at the ground. 

" God I feel so guilty about all this. I wish I could tell her but I don't know how she'll take it." thought Ranma as he looked up to see Lita smiling at him. 

" Ranma after school meet me at the gates of the school and we can go to my house. Mina and Ryouga are coming over later too." called Lita as the bell rang and they all hurried to class.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
geovisit(); 


	3. A Simple Twist of Fate Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - after school   


By Selene SilverBell   


" Come on Lita, we have to talk. Grab your stuff and wait out where we had lunch. I'll be back soon I just have to get Ryouga, otherwise he'll never find my house because he has an extremely bad sense of direction." said Mina laughing at Lita because she had just hit her head in the doorway of their last class. 

" Ouch! Stupid door. Okay sure I'll tell Ranma I might be a little late." replied Lita chuckling at herself. 

Mina and Lita parted and walked in opposite directions. Lita walked to her locker singing to herself. Lita grabs her books and finds Ranma and tells him that she will be late but to still wait for her. Lita meets up with Ryouga and Mina. 

" Okay what do you want to talk to me about?" asked the quizzical Lita. 

" Well it's about Ranma and Akane..." replied Mina 

" Oh what about them..." 

" Well Akane seems..." Mina was interrupted by hearing the voices of Akane and Amy. 

" I can't believe Ranma did this to me. Kissing another girl while we're engaged. I mean just because I'm a lesbian it doesn't mean I don't have feelings." said Akane. After hearing about the engagement Lita went pale. 

" N-n-no it can't be, Ryouga is it true?" asked stunned Lita 

" Please Lita it can all be explained. Ranma has a good reason for all this, I just don't know why Akane is taking this so badly..." pleaded Ryouga 

" Oh I see, well I guess your right... I'll see you guys later Ranma's making movements for me to hurry up. Be at my house at 6:00 okay and thanks for helping me." mumbled Lita as she got up and walked away towards Ranma. 

" Okay Lita, see you then. Take care of yourself, and if you need me just call." Mina tried to sound cheery for her friend. Ryouga and Mina went on they're way to Mina's house. 

At the gate, 

" Hey Lita! Wait, what's the matter?" he asked as the two walked away from school and Akane. 

" Ranma? Are you engaged to Akane? Please say it's not true... or is it?" asked Lita on the verge of tears. 

" I'm afraid it's true but it's a family engagement,...I had nothing to do with it." 

" You're still engaged though, I can't go out with a guy who's engaged..." 

" Yes you can...I mean our families don't know about Akane's lesbianism or that I love you it will all be okay, things just have to be worked out though. I really don't know why she's taking this so bad, you I mean, after all she knows that we could Never marry, it just wouldn't work out." 

" Okay I understand, it will all work out right...in time." 

" Right, now let's get on to better things...Hmmm?" Ranma said with a smile. 

" Right, come on into my apartment and sit on the couch and I'll start dinner." said Lita sounding playful. 

" Sure, whatcha making?" asked Ranma sitting on the couch. 

" Umm,... Ramen maybe or stir fry." called Lita looking at what she had in her kitchen. 

Twenty minutes later, 

" You know that Ryouga and Mina will be here soon." said Ranma hinting that he was bored and wanted to do something. 

" I know. Are you bored or something?" asked Lita walking into the room. Lita sat down on the couch next to Ranma. 

" Kind of." with that Ranma moves closer and kisses Lita. 

" Oh okay, so that's what you want to do..." says Lita as she takes off her apron. 

" Yep you got that right, um why don't we.." and Ranma began kissing the back of Lita's neck. Tiny little shivers run down her back and she giggles. Ranma kissed her ear and Lita let out a tiny moan. 

" Ranma, what are we doing? I should be cooking dinner." Lita made no effort to get up though. 

" We're doing what we want to do. Relax, you have plenty of time." Ranma places his hands on the first button of Lita's shirt. Checking how Lita would react. She didn't, so he undid the first two buttons and kissed her chest below her necklace. He kissed his way up her neck and along her jaw. She smiled and ran her fingers through his raven hair and stroked his face with the back of her hand. Ranma stopped and looked deeply into her eyes. 

" You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I am very lucky to be with you." he whispered as he picked up her hand and kissed it, still looking in her eyes. Just then the door bell rang. Ranma stood up and pulled Lita up with him. He looks down at her shirt, laughs and says, 

" Maybe I should answer the door?" he walks to the door after kissing her quickly and Lita hurries into the kitchen, fixing her shirt. Ranma opens the door and lets Mina and Ryouga in. They take off their coats and sit down on the couch. Ryouga smiles and smells the food in the air. 

"Mmm... Smells great! What is it?" Ryouga glanced over at Mina beside him and put his hand on her leg gently. 

" Well it's ready so you can see for yourself!" Lita put the last dish on the table and smiled over at the three of them. Ranma, Mina and Ryouga got up and walked to the table and sat down. The table was covered with bowls of rice, ramen, and lo mein. Lita sat down and lit the three black candles in the middle of the table and cut the lights with her clapper. Ryouga and Ranma looked at her as she cut the lights and she explained before they could ask. 

" I...uh... like to eat in the dark. I've done it since I was a little girl. You don't mind do you?" Ryouga shook his head, Ranma grinned as Mina giggled. As they ate comments were made such as this: 

" Wow, SO much better than Akane's cooking for sure!" 

After they finished, Mina helped Lita put the dishes away and Ranma and Ryouga went into the living room to listen to music. 

" The dinner was excellent as usual Lita. The pie was a little burnt but still good." Mina dumped the plates into the sink. 

" Well...I kinda got...um...distracted." Lita giggles and blushes a pink colour. 

" Distracted eh? Sure... we'll call it that for now. So what did you two get up to?" Mina asked with a sly smile playing on her lips. 

" That's none of your business Mina Aino! And anyway, I could ask you the same thing." Lita grinned as she put the last of the dishes in the sink and ran some water over them to soak. They both take off the towels from their waists and head into the living room. 

" Hey, Mina what do you want to hear? It seems she has everything!" Ryouga looked up and down Lita's cd collection and found the one he was looking for. He took it out and put it in her stereo. A couple seconds later, the sounds of The Flamingo's "I only have eyes for you", fill the air. This was Ranma's cue. He got up and walked to the light switch and dimmed it a bit and lit the various candles situated around her living room. Lita smiled and walked to Ranma and Ryouga walked to Mina grinning. The four of them danced together for the song and both couples ended up kissing by the end of it. As they kissed deeply, there was a knock at the door. No one made any attempt to answer it. They knocked again louder, finally Lita stammered, 

" Who is it?" 

"Come on you guys! Open the door, it's me Serena!" They heard Darien snickering at her from outside. Lita ran to the door, hitting the lights on the way so it was bright again. She whipped open the door and waved them in. 

"Sorry about that Serena! Hi Darien! Come on in!" She takes their coats and shows them to the living room as she hangs them up. Darien was dressed in a dark blue silk shirt with white buttons, black pants and black boots which he pulled off upon entering. His girlfriend was wearing a long pink dress that reached her ankles and her hair was out of her usual meatballs. On her feet she had small pink platforms which she also took off when she got in. 

"Oh Serena! Your hair looks great! You should wear it like this more often." cried Mina when Serena and Darien entered the living room. 

"Well I figured if Lita could do it, so could I. Hey Ranma how's it going?" 

"Very well thanks. Now, if you'd excuse me?" Ranma stands up walks to Lita, grabs her by the hand and walks towards her bedroom, stopping in the hallway. Mina and the others watched them quizzically wondering what the problem was. 

" Lita, when is everyone going home? I don't want to be rude but I think we need to talk don't you? And spend some Quality time together, don't you think?" whispered Ranma leaning against her bedroom door. 

" I had no idea Serena and Darien were coming! But, Mina and Ryouga said they were going around ten o'clock so Serena and Darien should go then as well. Yes we need to talk but we talk After our time alone okay?" Lita grinned playfully and leaned into Ranma, kissing him softly. 

"Sounds good to me. Let's get back to the... party." They walked back and sat down on the couch. Darien and Serena were talking to each other while Mina and Ryouga were making out on the floor. 

" Hey Mina! My guest room's that way. Why don't you use it for privacy?" Lita looked at them chuckling quietly. 

" What a good idea Lita... Come on Mina." Ryouga gets off Mina and pulls her to the room, leaving the other four behind. 

" Well, now that they're gone..." Darien bursts out laughing and sticks in another cd in the stereo. Ranma sits there completely stunned and shocked. 

" I can't believe he's acting like this! I didn't think he had it in him. Mina must be special to him." Ranma stuttered as he stood up. 

Lita and Serena laugh and wait to hear what Darien put in the stereo. They are surprised when they hear dance music coming out of the speakers instead of classical music. They smile and get up and dance. Serena glances at her watch and freaks. 

"Ack! It's nine o'clock! If we want to go dancing we'd better get going Darien!" Serena rushes to the door, throws on her shoes grabs her coat and yells goodbye to Lita and Ranma, with Darien right behind her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
geovisit(); 


	4. A Simple Twist of Fate 4

Chapter 4- Alone...well sort of.  
  
By Selene SilverBell  
  
Ranma sits back down after the mini whirlwind left and stretches out on the couch. Lita smiles and lays down resting her long legs on his lap couch after she changes the setting to radio on her stereo. Ranma yawns and wraps his arm around Lita's legs giving them a small squeeze, hoping that she won't get mad at his persistence. Instead, he was greeted with Lita moving onto him forcing him back against the couch.  
  
"Well, hello there beautiful. What brings you here?" whispered Ranma smiling at Lita's forwardness.  
  
"Does it really matter?" and with that she forcefully kissed Ranma full of passion and heat. Finally after a few minutes they came up for air, and Ranma pulled Lita up as he stood up. They both stood there for a minute looking at each other when suddenly a bloodcurdling scream came from the guest room.  
  
"Mina!!" yelled Lita as Ranma yelled "Ryouga!!" the two ran at top speed into the guest room not knowing what to expect. Sitting at the end of the bed was a very large bat that was half human, blood dripping from it's wings and teeth. The shocked half naked Mina was busy transforming into Sailor Venus and Ryouga was throwing his clothes on and looking for his umbrella.  
  
**Venus Crystal Power!!** yelled Mina and she went into transformation. Lita jumped into the room and yelled,  
  
**Jupiter Crystal Power!!** and she spun into transformation while Ranma took some attacks at it to keep the thing busy while the girls changed.  
  
**Oak Evolution!**  
  
**Venus Love-Me Chain!** as both separate attacks hit the beast was knocked out to the window and it then flew up onto the room of Lita's apartment building.  
  
"Damn it! Ranma, Mina, use the fire escape! We'll go in the service elevator! Come on Ryouga!" Lita grabbed Ryouga's hand and they ran out of her apartment and into the service elevator.  
  
"I'll need some help with this crank, it's a manual elevator." Lita slammed down the door and grabbed hold of the lever and Ryouga took hold of the crank.  
  
"Okay, now Turn!!!" with that, Ryouga turned the tough crank as fast as he could while Lita pulled up and down on the rusted steel lever. With both of their amazing strength they reached the roof just as Mina climbed over the wall. Ryouga leapt into the air and brought down his umbrella of steel onto the gestures head with all the strength he could. The beast was stunned so Ranma picked it up and threw it so it landed on it's head. The beast was now unconscious, but they needed Serena to kill it off. Ryouga pulled out Mina's cell phone and dialled the dance hall that Serena and Darien were at. 


End file.
